Blues
by Llanto del fenix
Summary: Porque es duro decir adiós. "Era mi norte, mi sur, mi este y mi oeste, toda mi semana y mi día de descanso, mi mediodía, mi medianoche" - Mañana será otro día. Adiós Charlotte.


**Hola a todos! os presento un nuevo relato cortito sobre Draco Malfoy y mi OC. Si alguien quiere saber algo sobre el OC, Charlotte, lo invito a que se pase por mi novela larga _Tú. _En el primer capítulo hay una historia resumen sobre su vida. No teneis por que leer todo el fic (sólo si os gusta, jejeje) el primer capítulo basta.**

**De todas formas no es necesario tampoco saber quien es el OC, no para este fic. Además de que tampoco tiene nada que ver este relato con la novela que aún estoy subiendo. Repito, ESTA HISTORIETA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON _TÚ_. No es la continuación ni lo que pasará en un futuro. Así que no hay spoiler.**

**Espero que os guste. Un saludo! :D**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto el OC.**

**Buena lectura! **

* * *

Draco yacía sentado en una hermosa butaca de color crema y carmesí, vestido con un impecable traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Tenía un brazo posado en la butaquita y sus labios apoyados en uno de sus dedos. Miraba fijamente la cama de corte imperial que tenía enfrente. Las cortinas cerradas dejaban traslucir el sol brillante que hacía esa mañana, pero a pesar del calor que irradiaba no lograba calentarle su roto corazón. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí ni cuanto más se quedaría ni le importaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, ya no quería seguir viviendo, tan sólo quedarse allí sentado y rememorar todos aquellos recuerdos que una vez creyó que jamás se merecería tenerlos. Pero los tuvo y fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo fue mientras la tenía a ella en sus brazos. Cuando le hacía el amor en aquella cama, cuando le hacía cosquillas para hacerla rabiar, cuando le traía los desayunos a la cama, cuando ella le confesaba sus peores temores y preocupaciones o cuando le contaba el éxito que había tenido ese día. Su brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa en sus labios, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se habían apagado. Ya no los volvería a ver porque se habían esfumado al igual que se había desvanecido el amor de su vida. Había luchado por ella, Merlin y Morgana lo sabían bien, pero no había bastado. Nada de lo que intentó para retenerla a su lado había servido y ahora ella ya no estaba para susurrarle palabras de apoyo o para gritarle lo que había olvidado. Ya nunca volvería a escuchar su voz. La misma voz que lo había insultado cuando eran adolescentes, la misma voz que le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, la misma voz que le hizo saber que aún había esperanzas, esa voz que una vez le había dicho _si_ el día más importante de su vida, o esa voz que cada día se acordaba de decirle _te quiero_.

Ya no habría palabras, miradas ni sonrisas dedicadas a él, porque ella se había ido y a él ya no le quedaba un corazón donde poder albergar esas cosas. Se odiaba por haberla dejado ir, se odiaba por todo el dinero que tenía y no poder haberla retenido a su lado, por ser un Malfoy y no tener el poder de estar con ella.

Todo se había acabado. Tras tanto sufrimiento nada había restado para él. Muchos le decían que así era mejor, para ella, para él… Pero Draco sabía que no era lo mejor ni para él ni para su familia, porque lo mejor era tenerla a ella a su lado, cuidando de ellos y velando por su felicidad. Sonaba egoísta, pero era lo que quería, que ella le hiciera abrir los ojos y le obligara a seguir luchando por lo que amaba. Porque Draco sin Charlotte era un completo cobarde. Si llegaron a estar juntos fue porque ella había sacado la relación a través de lágrimas y desconsuelo, si él volvía a tener un apellido de renombre fue porque ella le devolvió su reputación y el respeto, si había tenido unos hijos maravillosos fue porque ella se los había dado. Si él había sido feliz era porque ella se había mantenido a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Y lo que pasó había sido muy desagradable.

Pero esa fuerza tenía un límite, ella había luchado pero al final se quebró, se marchitó como una flor silvestre a la que arrancan de su naturaleza para encerrarla en un jarrón del más bello cristal. Se había ido y ahora él estaba sólo, sin esa mitad que empujaba por la otra hacia el camino adecuado.

Quería gritar, llorar, romperlo todo. Quería dejar su cuarto, ese lugar que él consideraba como su santuario donde ella era su diosa, tan deshecho como su corazón y su alma. Porque Draco Malfoy también tenía su límite. Había logrado sobrellevar la carga de una guerra donde él había sido uno de los malos y seguir adelante, aún que eso fuera gracias a Charlotte. Pero si ella no estaba el techo de sus posibilidades estaba a la altura del suelo. Ya no había nada qué él pudiera hacer, tan sólo sumergirse en esa amargura que destilaban sus sábanas que conservaban todavía el olor de ella, tan sólo le quedaba esperar sentado en esa butaca a que ella volviera a por él. Pero no sabía porque, eso se le antojaba casi imposible, o en su defecto, ella tardaría en volver, porque ahora podía estar seguro de que estuviera donde estuviera, en esos momentos ella sería feliz, feliz sin tenerlo a él a su lado.

La vida se le complicaba, ya nunca había sido fácil, pero no tenía aquella mano en la que sujetarse y tan sólo tenía ganas de sumergirse en aquella oscura profundidad que lo invitaba a ser desgraciado e infeliz el resto de su vida.

¿Cómo poder levantarse de esa butaca cuando su mujer yacía sobre una losa de exquisito mármol tan fría como ella? ¿Cómo iba a bajar las escaleras y esbozarles una sonrisa a sus hijos cuando ellos estaban tan desconsolados como él mismo? Sería hipócrita hacerlo, sonreír a sus hijos cuando probablemente ellos tardarían en hacerlo. Porque eran unos niños, y a pesar de ser unos Malfoy tenían permitido, y el derecho, a mostrar sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Y en estos momentos éstos estaban vestidos de luto. No soportaría ver esos dos niños vestidos de negro a su corta edad, no cuando ella los vestía con cariño y ternura demostrado en sus ropas. No podría tomarlos de las manos y llevarlos hasta su madre sin intentar secar las lágrimas de sus pequeños. Ni tan siquiera sabía si él mismo podría secar las suyas.

- ¿Draco? – una voz femenina que no identificó con la de Charlotte le llegó desde lejos – Es la hora.

No, ese momento no podía haber llegado tan pronto, no podía ser que fuera el momento de darle el adiós definitivo. Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas ni los músculos restantes hicieron el mínimo esfuerzo. Simplemente no podía ni quería hacerlo. Apenas sintió que la mujer había salido del dormitorio al no obtener respuesta. Draco siguió sumido en sus recuerdos y penurias. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante si tan siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse?

- Oh venga Draco, ¿no vas a dejarme sola justamente ahora no?

- Charlotte, por favor, ahora no – contestó Draco sin moverse aún.

- ¿Como que ahora no? – a pesar de que Charlotte intentaba imprimir reproche en sus palabras no podía dejar de pronunciarlas con cariño y diversión.

- No me pidas que haga esto, porque no puedo.

- Draco... – Charlotte se arrodilló delante de él tomándole la mano que tenía descansando sobre sus piernas – es el último paso y el primero para ti. No puedes dejarte venir abajo, no ahora cuando más te necesito.

- No – Draco bajó la mirada hacía ella – tú ya no me necesitas Charlotte, yo no tengo más que ofrecerte. Pero yo si te necesito a ti.

- Draco cariño, te he enseñado a luchar, no puedes tirarlo todo por la borda. ¡NO AHORA! Tienes a Scorpius y a Lydia a tu lado, ellos te ayudarán pero tú debes ayudarles también. No permitas que todos estos años hayan sido en vano.

Draco cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que estaba embarazada de Scorpius? – Draco sonrió suavemente todavía con los ojos cerrados y tapados por su mano. Claro que lo recordaba, en aquel momento lo había pasado muy mal, pero ahora lo recordaba con cariño y ternura. Incluso se reía al recordarlo – Te aterrorizaste al saber que esperábamos un niño, te entró tal pánico que incluso pensaste en dejarnos a pesar de que en el fondo eras feliz. Tenías miedo de ser igual que tu padre, de no darnos el cariño y amor que necesitábamos. Tenias pavor a hacerlo mal, a criarlo como tu padre había echo contigo. No querías cometer los mismos errores. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

- Si. Me dijiste que estarías a mi lado, que me ayudarías a darle lo mejor a nuestro hijo, que él me querría y me adoraría como a un héroe porque sólo haría falta demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiero día a día. Que mi amor evitará que caiga en el mismo sendero que recorrió mi padre cuando me crió a mí – Draco volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver la sonrisa que alumbraba el rostro de su mujer.

- Y no me he equivocado ¿no? Scorpius y Lydia te adoran y te respetan con fascinación. Estuve a tu lado y juntos sacamos una familia adelante.

- Si – y Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos - pero no lo cumpliste todo, porque ahora ya no vas a estar a mi lado, ya no me volverás a dar la mano para continuar por el camino correcto.

Tenía razón. Ella había dado todo por tener una vida juntos y felices y ahora él lo estaba deshaciendo todo. No, él no. Él no era el culpable. La culpa lo tenía otro por arrebatarle la razón de su vida, por negarle la felicidad a su lado. Si fuera por él ahora la tendría a su lado tal como ella le había prometido, disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno y escuchando como parloteaban sus hijos.

- Draco, no podemos retrasarlo más. Tienes que bajar.

Draco abrió los ojos bruscamente. La buscó por la habitación pero al único al que encontró fue a Harry, en la puerta, llamando por él y con el rostro desencajado. El Malfoy volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación. Ya no estaba y sabía que su mujer tenía razón. No podía dejarla ir sin decirle un último adiós. Pero no se podía creer que ella se fuera si darle un último beso.

- No puedo Potter – soltó sin aliento. La tristeza que invadía su corazón amenazaba con salir a flote.

- Yo tampoco _Malfoy_, pero si no lo hacemos ahora, si no le decimos adiós ahora, ya nunca más podremos hacerlo. Además, a ella no le gustaría que la dejáramos marchar sin decirle nada y demostrarle cuanto la queríamos.

- ¡Pero no es justo! Ella tenía que estar aquí, los niños no tendría que despedirse de su madre, es cruel y… y …

A Harry se le partía el corazón. Sabía lo mucho que Draco había amado a Charlotte y claro que no era justo. No ahora que por fin todos eran felices con sus vidas y las únicas complicaciones estaban en sus trabajos, los cuales se desvanecían con una simple mirada cómplice de sus parejas. Pero Draco ya no la tendría a su lado para volverla a ver, ya no la tendría a su lado para ver el futuro con luz y armonía. Y los niños….

Le tendió la mano que Draco aceptó. O era ahora o no volvería a hacerlo. Salieron de la habitación pero justo en la puerta el rubio se paró.

- Ve tú, ahora mismo bajo.

Harry lo miró tratando de decirle que no podía faltar al entierro de su mujer pero Dracó lo cortó.

- Tranquilo, bajaré. Tan sólo quiero memorizar la habitación. Cuando vuelva su falta caerá como una piedra pesada. Tras la ceremonia, mi peor pesadilla ser hará real.

Harry asintió y prosiguió su camino. Draco se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta y miró su cuarto.

%%%%%%%

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo donde encontró a sus hijos sentados en un banquito. Ninguno de los dos llegaba a posar sus pies en el suelo. Lydia, a sus seis añitos, vestía con elegancia un vestidito negro que hacía juego con sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche. Tenía la cabecita apoyada en su hermano, que la abrazaba protector, y su pelo rizado rubio oscuro caía por su espalda. Scorpius tenía la vista levantada, mirando hacia la nada, aferraba a su hermana como si tuviera miedo de perderla a ella también. Sus ojos grises como el mercurio estaban empañados por la tristeza a pesar de que el joven Malfoy intentaba ocultarlo. Y tan solo tenía ocho años. Draco, al verlos allí sentados y solos, sintió una ira creciente. Se enfadó consigo mismo por haberse encerrado en su cuarto y no haber estado con ellos. Él se había escondido lejos de todo, mientras que sus dos hijos pequeños daban la cara ante todos, como su madre les había enseñado.

Cuando los dos pequeños lo vieron bajar los últimos escalones se incorporaron esperando una señal de su padre. El vestíbulo ya estaba vacío, todos esperaban en el jardín, donde reposaba el cuerpo sin vida de Charlotte, a que la ceremonia diera comienzo. Draco los miró con una sonrisa rota, y los niños lo tomaron como la señal que esperaban para echar a correr y abalanzarse sobre él. Draco se agachó para recibirlos en un fuerte abrazo y les susurró:

- Es hora de despedirse de mamá, seremos fuertes como ella nos enseñó ¿de acuerdo? – los niños se aferraban a su cuello intentando no llorar – recordad que llorar no es malo, no las reprimáis, os ayudará a ser más fuertes. Y sabed, que pase lo que pase, siempre estará a vuestro lado, al igual que yo. Nunca os dejaremos solos.

Los niños se incorporaron para ver a su padre a los ojos. Los dos tenían grandes surcos que bajaban por sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo de no llorar. Le dieron la mano a su padre, y los tres entraron en el jardín.

Cuando los vieron entrar, todos se callaron, a excepción de una hermosa melodía que provenía del viejo fénix que un día había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore. No lo habían vuelto a ver desde aquel fatídico día, pero a Draco, volverlo a ver esa mañana de septiembre, le reconfortó el corazón. Charlotte estaría bien. Lo sabía.

_Que se paren los relojes, que se corte el teléfono,_

_dadle al perro un hueso jugoso para que no ladre,_

_que se callen los pianos, y con un sordo timbal,_

_sacad el ataúd y que entren los dolientes._

Los tres se dirigieron por el pasillo entres las sillas hasta llegar al féretro donde Charlotte dormía. Los tres la miraron, los niños con lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos. Allí estaba, dormida, en paz, como si nada malo estuviera pasando. La ceremonia dio comienzo, pero Draco no escuchaba nada de lo que se decía, por dentro él iba pronunciando otras palabras.

_Que los aviones con sus gemidos nos sobrevuelen_

_escribiendo en el cielo el mensaje: "El(la) ha muerto",_

_ponedle pajaritas de papel en los cuellos blancos de las palomas,_

_permitidle a los policías vestir sus guantes negros._

Vio como le prendían fuego a la pira funeraria, consumiéndose lentamente. _Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás_. Y Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas que de entre sus cenizas Charlotte renaciera como el fénix que vivía en ella, cómo el fénix que ahora cantaba sobrevolando sobre la familia Malfoy, poniéndole melodía a su dolor.

_Era mi norte, mi sur, mi este y mi oeste,_

_toda mi semana y mi día de descanso,_

_mi mediodía, mi medianoche, mi palabra, mi canción._

_Pensé que este amor sería para siempre: estaba equivocado._

- ¿No fue tan difícil verdad? – susurró suavemente en su oído.

- No quiero dejarte ir Charlotte – ella estaba sentada a su lado, los dos solos entre aquel mar de sillas blancas que habían puesto para sentar a todos los dolientes. El suave calor de la pira los acariciaba e iluminaba sus rostros a pesar del sol.

- Pero has de hacerlo. Nunca os dejaré, siempre te daré la mano para que sigas adelante junto a nuestros hijos. Ellos ahora te necesitan más que nunca. No permitas que se hundan, hazlos felices y diles todas las noches cuando los acuestes de mi parte que los quiero muchísimo – Draco la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquello era real, el adiós definitivo – Sé feliz Draco, como te enseñé. No dejes que tu corazón se llene de tristeza, porque lo único que hará será eliminar el amor que yo deposité en él. No me eches de esa forma. Te quiero Draco y siempre te querré – depositó un suave beso en sus labios demostrándole todo su amor y absorbiendo las lágrimas que se derramaban desde los ojos de Draco.

_Ya no quiero las estrellas: que las apaguen todas,_

_que empaqueten la luna y desmantelen el sol._

_Que sequen el océano y barran los bosques_

_porque ya nada de lo que venga habrá de ser bueno._

- Papá ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Scorpius. Los tres seguían delante de la estela en la que se había convertido la pira funeraria cuando al fin se consumió. Los invitados se habían ido y el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Los niños le daban la mano a su padre y no podían quitar sus ojos de la lápida de su madre. En ella había grabado un epitafio, pero ninguno de los tres era capaz de leerlo.

- Si cariño. Vayamos adentro, vuestra madre me mataría si os dejo sin comer – los tres sonrieron, pronunciaron un _Hasta luego_ y se adentraron en la gran mansión bajo la atenta mirada de un hermoso fénix de cuyas plumas el sol arrancaba fuertes destellos. Uno de ellos llamó la atención de Draco cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del jardín. Levantó la mirada hasta aquella joven ave que lo miraba con ternura y dejaba caer una pequeña lágrima. El hombre le sonrió y el pájaro le hizo una tenue inclinación con la cabeza para a continuación, alzar sus impresionantes alas y volar hacía el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

- Mañana será otro día. Adiós Charlotte.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me costó escribir algunos renglones, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Por cierto, el poema que intercalé dentro de la historia es de **W. H. Auden** y se titula** Funeral Blues. **Creo que salió en la peli Cuatro bodas y un funeral, pero no estoy segura por que no lo descubrí por ahí. :)

Un pequeño rewiew con vuestras opiniones me harían inmensamente feliz. :D

Un beso enorme! :D


End file.
